Juley Traci Juneby
Juley Traci Juneby is Hellfire A little young, troubled girl A little young, troubled girl who needs a big help of the Zemo, but nobody in the Zemo receives a help from her. She is chased by the flying monster with her fear on the news. The mystery team hacks the email from the Zemo's computer monitor room in which they finds the puzzling email that the Zemo hasn't been gotten from the troubled girl. They decide to find her somewhere in the desert of Death Valley on the way from Arizona to California. A higher price A higher price for the Zemo to pay for checking the email and helping her stop a monster is the death of young human girl, Juley. Recognizing the familiar mark of the palm OEAUI is a secret team who decided to dress up like human doctors and people who called the Zemo to come here and told them it was urgent and emergency. The Zemo found it very interesting and pondered it serious. They came to see the OEAUI by the secret autopsy area in which later became a secret scientific laboratory. One of these people asked the Zemo, "How does a girl relate to the Zemo?" The Zemo tell these people that they do not know her. One of those people tells the Zemo that is very interesting case that she can not help recognizing the familiar mark of the palm from the little girl's hand and confuses the Zemo by wondering where she knows all the information from. Healing Process The healing powers saves the life of a young, little girl, Juley by reviving her life and repairing her burnt and matryed body. She shouted from agony through her experiences by reviving her past physical death. That incident shocks the Zemo and OEAUI the whole time. Who Did It? Accordingly to OEAUI, Juley Juneby is a human who ran away from the possible cosmic monster who just touched her with its claws and dies by a simple touch of a monster. Zemo makes a theory that there may be a phoenix has the powers that gives her some abilities to heal and fly. OEAUI disagrees with Zemo's theory because they confirmed a theory wrong and they saw the whole happening before and after. The Zemo wanted the OEAUI to make the story clear as OEAUI started storytelling, "A little girl who ran away from the flying monster on the desert with no shoes. She tripped over something from a huge Sequoia-like tree. And then a monster is feared of the tree and trying to make her get away from that tree. It touched her and then killed her." The Mystery Huge Tree Accordingly to OEAUI's story, they saw the mystery huge tree where she tripped over and the monster feared. The Zemo decided to come and see themselves that they rather see the proof and evidence They asked OEAUI where is the huge tree? THe OEAUI gasped and said there was and now there is not. Discovering the Familiar Mark of the Missing Associate OEAUI and ZEmo saw the familiar mark on the palm in the hands from the dead girl at an autospy room. The Zemo realized that they found the "Missing Persons" list in which has shown the file of Joshua Tree, who claims to call himself the Tree and trying to save Espio from the evil Xopee and gives Xylem the chance to ask Tree to give him the same therapy he worked with Espio. Zemo said, "Maybe the ghost Tree?" OEAUI said, "Why do Tree guy and dead girl have same mark on their palm from their hands?" Zemo decided to call Espio and Xylem, the ones who might know more than the Zemo and OEAUI knew Joshua Tree. Meeting Espio and Polis The Zemo and OEAUI come to see Espio in front of Polis, asking Espio if she knows anyone named Tree. Espio told them Tree is dead and asked them why did you come here to ask me about Tree?" The Zemo told a leader of the OEAUI that she has a thing to explanation with Espio about this connection. The leader sighs and starts to explain the whole happening to this girl and marked palm is matched to a Tree. Espio is confused by this, asked who is that girl? She told Espio, "This girl has a name Juley." Espio said, "No last name? But same mark of the palm?" She told the Zemo and OEAUI that she might be a member in a group that Tree formed. The Zemo told her that Tree died and never had formed any team. Espio asked the Zemo how long do you know a Tree and when did you find about Tree's palm?" OEAUI said, "There are some strange things that might have connected to this girl and Tree." Xylem interrupted the conversation by telling the OEAUI and ZEMO that Espio is supposed to come home from the work today. Espio told Xylem that there may be some things that he needs to hear and does not like it for sure. Xylem asked Espio, "What are you talking about?" Espio told Xylem to ask that leader who the Zemo made her to explain the whole story to Espio. Xylem asked the leader of the OEAUI, "What is the story that you told my wife?" "Sir, do you know a guy on the Missing Persons List from the Zemo file who has a name--Josh Tree?" Xylem confusedly hears "the missing persons' file and pauses the explanation from the leader by asking if they do not confirm Joshua Tree a deceased people file through the Zemo files. Espio realizes that there may be some wrong explanation about the files. The Zemo told Espio and Xylem there is no death file about Joshua Tree,but there is another one who has the last name Tree under the false alias. The Files Mentioning the Names Joshua Tree is not a real name. It is an alias for the witness protection agency for his loved woman. Joshua Juneby is real name under the codename Tree. The only one reason why he had left the Zemo unknown because he faked his death in making the Zemo like Espio and Xylem believe that story. Actually, he did not die all along. Who is loved woman? WHo is another Tree? That is the name of the woman--Tracy. She died in the hand of the mysterious entry, the one who appears to be a dragon-headed mechanical monster with gaitling guns. The Zemo and OEAUI and Polis resulted that girl is not related to both anyways. But The Zemo and OEAUI told Espio and Xylem the story of what happened after to Juley. Espio and Xylem gasped and told them that the girl might connected to Tree because he has the healing powers. A girl who wants to join the OEAUI A girl who has a crush on Keist by asking them if it is all right with them that she wants to join their rank. OEAUI turned down a girl's offer, but a girl is very stubborn not to give up on begging the team to let her join. She decides to prove OEAUI that she can fight well. OEAUI could not able to manage Chanka, the unstable lost girl, but this remarkable girl who comes to Chanka and starts to say something, but OEAUI did try the same thing what she did that does not work that way and her attempt worked successfully. Chanka hugged her by telling her a thank you for doing it. THe OEAUI angrily asked her, "What does Chanka mean by "Thank you for doing it? What did you do to her?" Juley tells the OEAUI, "I just gave Chanka a little healing on low level. No damage. No side effects. It is just a healing." Joining the OEAUI by learning the mistake She joined the OEAUI by learning the mistake from what she did heal in which she should wait and study on her own before she did. She studied her powers in which she explored through her powers. She told the OEAUI that she really made a huge mistake to give some people her powers just because of she hasn't been mastered her powers before. OEAUI told her that Chanka is fine. She told OEAUI that she is fine and looks fine, but her time will give her mind to know what happened later. THis is not healing her wholly. Facing Rhamsey again She did not remember any of these happenings between her and Rhamsey. She told Rhamsey that she never met Rhamsey before. Rhamsey told her that it knew her and found her again. OEAUI told her that Rhamsey had met her when she was little. She realized what she was trying to tell OEAUI the same reason why she should not heal anyone and herself. She told the OEAUI that she healed herself, but her powers erased the whole mind, physical, and spirit after healing. OEAUI started to realize what she was trying to tell them about Chanka's condition. She told Rhamsey to leave immediately. Rhamsey told her it wanted to ask her something. She told Rhamsey to leave now. Rhamsey told her that she will face the threat later if she refused to let it to speak why. Rhamsey told her not to touch her. She told Rhamsey, "What are you afraid of? I am going to touch you now." The OEAUI told her not to do it. She told Rhamsey and OEAUI to find out what they want to know why she wanted to see a result all by herself. When she came toward Rhamsey, she showed the display of powers that she did not see in front of Rhamsey and OEAUI. She tried to touch Rhamsey, but Rhamsey refused to let her touch it. She released her powers when she was angry. Leaving the Earth and OEAUI When she was angry, she released the powers of hers in which she has the unnatural fires that does not hurt Rhamsey because it has the same powers. Hellfire When she joined the Sunblacers, she gave her a new codename for who and what she is--Hellfire! Whether she remembered or not, the time will reveal its own course to show the event for her origins to come yet.